djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
144th Pathfinder Regiment
The 144th Pathfinder Regiment was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. When the Grand Army received research funds, High Command began strategizing appropriate responses to threats on planets with hazardous environments or that were largely or completely bathed in darkness. The unit would serve throughout the Clone Wars, serving with units such as the 55th Armoured Corps, 214th Assault Corps, 111th Heavy Brigade, 373rd Arrowhead Legion, 82nd and 132nd Expeditionary Forces, and the 14th Armageddon Battalion. Near the end of the war, the 144th would comply with Order 66 and afterward, they would be inducted into the Galactic Empire's Stormtrooper Corps. Personnel from the 144th wore armor which primarily consisted of standard and Advanced Recon Force trooper variations with camouflaged colors that came in maroon, crimson, dark violet, burgundy, dirt brown, dark blue, and several other colors. Description The 144th Pathfinder Regiment was trained specifically for unorthodox terrain, with clone Advanced Recon Force Troopers, along with some standard units, being pulled from standard forest and desert training, and being pressed into hazardous, nocturnal, and just overall odd environmental combat scenarios. Due to the training, the troopers were able to operate in most terrain and could easily defend Republic installations on dark or inhospitable worlds. 49th Nightwatchers Battalion The 49th Nightwatchers Battalion was assigned sentry duty for outposts, listening posts, forward observation posts, guard towards and forward operating bases, as well as escort duty for prisoners and dignitaries. The 49th had a habit of effectively holding off enemy assaults and then quietly and carefully counter-assaulting, which heavily increased hostile casualties before they withdrew to their original objective. When push came to shove, a number of Nightwatcher personnel could be sent on stealthy assault, data retrieval, assassination, and prisoner extraction missions, though these were not often their primary directives. 144th Special Operations ''' 3rd Company would contain the SpecOps elements of the 144th; ranging from ARFs, Scouts, ARCs and etc. Werda Platoon would be one of those special elements, being apart of the Covert Operations Unit. Soldiers within the Company would report directly to the Regimental Commander of the 144th and the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, as their role as Pathfinders doesn't count officially as SOB. '''History Coruscant A number of 144th personnel were temporarily acquired as military police personnel when the rest of their regiment was recovering from losses and taking a brief respite before re-entering combat zones in the Outer Rim. Their maroon and burgundy camouflage made them fit in slightly with the Coruscant Guard, and they broke up riots and pirating operations. There were no war crimes committed, but they were not as skilled at military policing as the Coruscant Guard and other MP units. Jiwo Ima System The 144th partook in numerous missions throughout the Jiwo Ima Star System against the Jiwo Ima Planetary Defense Forces (PDF). Unlike the marines of the 21st Nova Corps, ambushing or sneaking up on the 144th proved extremely difficult for the pro-Confederacy of Independent Systems PDF, who found themselves constantly subjected to covert raids, day and night. Kalos II Troopers from the 144th were dispatched to Kalos II to battle the planetary defense forces and CIS droids stationed in several cities and in the countryside. They likely suffered the fewest losses of any regular Grand Army unit deployed there. Felucia An unidentified number of 144th personnel took part in every engagement that occurred on Felucia during the Clone Wars, and then some following the rise of the Galactic Empire. They were accustomed to working alongside both the Felucian races' militia forces to destroy Confederate vanguards and operational bases and proved efficient at combating the jungle Felucians when the Empire began their campaign against them. Several members of the 144th died or were otherwise disabled by disease, and struggles occurred between mission groups and the planet's wildlife. Vendexa Clone troopers fighting battle droids on Vendexa had ceased reporting in, and a detachment of the 327th Star Corps discovered that clones and droids on the planet had been hunted down by a number of Acklays, 144th personnel was dispatched to retrieve data from the Republic command post and extract it. Tatooine A small force of pathfinders equipped themselves with desert camouflage to perform operations against the Separatists on Tatooine for a short time. Mustafar When a senator and her Coruscant Guard went to a mining station to negotiate with the Mustafarians and prevent them from joining the Separatists, they were ambushed by Separatist battle droids. Only a pair of Coruscant Guardsmen and the senator survived. Specialists from the 144th were sent in to extract them. Their losses are unknown. Endor Some 144th personnel operated on Endor during the Clone Wars and later when the Galactic Empire rose to power. When the Second Death Star was destroyed and Alliance forces began routing the Imperials, those members of the pathfinder's regiment held fast and were reported having scored hundreds of Ewok and forest creature kills. While they did suffer casualties, it is believed that many of them escaped. Umbara Official reports make the claim that one battalion of 144th troopers engaged the Umbarans, Separatist droids, space pirates, Trandoshan hunters, and local wildlife during the Battle of Umbara and remained behind to provide security for several weeks thereafter. Execution of Order 66 When the Supreme Chancellor issued contingency Order 66, the 144th did not hesitate in attempting to annihilate their Jedi general and her apprentice padawan. They apparently succeeded, at the cost of two platoons to the Jedi and several squads to wild animals and Separatist droids that were hardwired against the shutdown order. The 144th received word that other units on nearby continents and planets had suffered tremendous losses from the Separatists, wildlife and the traitorous Jedi scum, and promptly arrived to deal with those Jedi. Within a span of thirty-two hours, the Pathfinders were responsible for the deaths of at least five members of the Jedi Order. Induction into the Stormtrooper Corps The 144th Pathfinders Regiment was amalgamated with the newly-created Stormtrooper Corps within the Galactic Empire's Imperial Army and went on numerous combat operations against the remnants of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, as well as missions that involved the destruction of insurgencies and the subjugation of unaligned worlds. Members of the 144th were also called in to assist in the Jedi Purge, which resulted in the deaths of several Jedi who might have escaped otherwise. These Jedi-hunting missions also resulted in minor to medium losses for the 144th. The 144th was later sent on a mission as specialized Sandtroopers with the purpose of annihilating outposts belonging to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. At least one squad of 144th troopers were killed by Tusken Raiders, and troopers from the 144th managed to shoot down at least one Rancor. Unit Composition 49th Nightwatchers Battalion 3rd Company 1st Werda Platoon [Covert Operations] Personnel Roster Captain CT-3345 "Sawtooth" KIA Company, Werda Platoon First Lieutenant CL-5532 "Myriad" Company, Werda Platoon Gallery Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Regiment Category:Pathfinder Regiment Category:144th Pathfinder Regiment Category:1st Platoon *144th Pathfinder Regiment* Category:3rd Company *144th Pathfinder Regiment* Category:49th Nightwatchers Battalion Category:Galactic Empire Category:Clone Wars Category:Werda Platoon Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Imperial Army Category:Stormtrooper Corps